


Journey of Solitude

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Manga. All three outer soldiers reflect on their past while they were stationed in the outer rings of the solar system watching the Silver Millennium be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Happy Birthday to Sailor Pluto who's Birthday is October 29th.

Sailor Neptune POV

It goes back centuries ago when our beloved Silver Millennium was being destroyed, All three of us were stationed in the Outer Rings of the Solar system, left to watch in despair, everything in ruins. There was nothing Uranus, Pluto or I could do but watch everything peaceful erupt into disaster.

Sailor Uranus POV

We were all appalled at how something so tragic could come to be, everything, lost, gone. Not being able to do anything, we were left to feel useless, everything we had fought to protect is now gone. Everyone who we cared about dearly, Our Queen, King, and Princess, all gone.

Sailor Pluto POV

It was a never ending journey of solitude. Our duty had been to repel invaders from the solar system. All three of us were forbidden to leave where we stood. With Neptune's Aqua Mirror, Uranus' Space Sword and My Garnet Orb aligned together, the awakening of the Soldier of Destruction had begun, the glave which lead to the downfall of the Silver Millennium. All of us had been promised to be reborn on earth as well, all given the change to lead normal lives until we were all once again awakened as soldiers.

All three POV

There was once a time, we could look upon a beautiful ray of light, a beautiful vision of the Queen and Princess, a healing light, it gave us strength to continue on during times of held the thought that someday we would be free from solitude and live normal lives, there would come a day when our prayer would be answered.

END


End file.
